Viral infection and viral disease poses severe threat to human health. Governments all over the world have cooperated to combat against viral infection and viral disease. Viral diseases such as Dengue fever, influenza, hepatitis C, HIV have affected many worldwide. Unlike antibiotics, there are fewer antiviral drugs available. Unlike antibiotics, currently available antiviral agents are usually effective against only a limited number of viruses. Thus, there is an urgency in the development of a new class of antiviral agents that is effective against a broad spectrum of viruses.